Power rangers: DT AU
by RangerFan3173
Summary: Most people know the story of the originals and the successors but what if there was a young Mechanic that helps them out when they were younger. this is the story of that Mechanic when he is older and his friends. takes place during Dino thunder. many pairings inside. First Fanfic. AU. reviews are welcome.
1. Day of the Dino Part 1

Day of the Dino Part I

Dominic Wilson,22, got early that morning and began getting ready for his first day at work at Reefside High. His experience in helping the Power Rangers in Angel grove gave him experience with computers much more advanced than the ones that are built on earth. He got a degree in advance computer programing. He had been very good friends with all the rangers from angel grove up until the second turbo team. He even had a crush on the second pink ranger Katherine Hillard even when she herself had a crush on the leader of the rangers. 4 months ago he lost a good friend Thomas Oliver, the leader of the rangers who had been three different colors before he was finally left the power, in a mysterious explosion. The various ranger teams around the world searched the island that he had been on and the surrounding area to see if he managed to get away. The original team took his death pretty hard especially Kimberly Ann Hart, the first pink ranger. She was the love of his live but broke up with him under strange circumstances. The reason that she did was that she was pregnant with his child and was afraid to tell him. Dom found out after the explosion the she had a kid by Tommy.

Flashback

Dom walks off the plane in Miami International Airport. He came here to comfort Kim after hearing about the explosion. Dom got Kim's address from Jason and called a cab.

He got to the house and pushed the doorbell. Kim came to the door. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Kim, it has been awhile."

"Dom, it's good to see you but why are you here?"

"to check up on you. I take it you heard about Tommy?"

"yeah I heard about it on the news. any progress on the search?"

"No change. Another reason I came is to get some answers. Mostly about the letter you sent him."

Kim looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Come in I guess it is time to tell somebody from back home the truth besides Jason."

Dom walked into the house and looked around. There were toys on the floor. There was a little girl on the floor. She look about nine she looks like kim and someone else he knew. He realized who she was and looked at Kim.

"Kim is she your daughter?"

Kim paused. "Yes."

"Kim. Is she Tommy's? please I want to know the truth."

Kim looked at Dom and tears were coming to her eyes again.

"Yes. You know when I came back for Christmas Tommy and I had sex that day. I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later. I wrote the letter to tommy a few days after the morning sickness started. I did not want to distract him from his ranger duties. I wanted to tell him after he defeated the machine empire but getting kidnapped by Divatox and seeing Tommy and Kat together hurt my feelings. I decided to not tell him until he was finished being a ranger. Time got away and now I will never get a chance to tell HIM!"

Kim started crying and Dom drew her into a hug and held her tightly letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Dom, I want to go back home to California will you help me?"

"Sure I will call Jason and have him help me move you and your daughter."

End of Flashback

That was two months ago. Kim and her daughter Renee Trini Hart-Oliver have move back to Angel Grove. After the originals all finished college they all moved back. Jason and his longtime girlfriend Emily married a few months ago. Trini and Billy got together after Billy lost Cestra in the war and left Aquitar. Rocky decided to go see Aisha in Africa and they have benn together since. Zack is currently dating Angela a girl he had a crush on in high school. Tanya and Adam have been together since they passed on the powers. Katherine had a boyfriend for a few years but left the relationship after he started becoming abusive. They all are 26/27 years old now.

Dom closed the door and went off to his first day of work as the IT coordinator at Reefside High. Dom pulled up to the school. The male principal that hired him decided to retire after the end of last year. He had heard rumors of how much a bitch she is. A woman that he did not know walked up to him and introduced herself

"Hello. You must be the new hire Dominic Wilson. I am the new principal. My name is Randell. You will address me as Principal Randall. Here is a list of all the computers in the school. The ones that are highlighted are the ones with issues that need to fixed soon. I have to go find my first Truant. Good Day." Randell walked off towards the school

Dom could not believe the attitude that woman had. He looked at the list. The list was alphabetized by the teachers last name. he looks down the list and sees a name that he recognized. A Oliver,T Dr. He thought it was strange but did not think about it to much.

Later that day Dom walked into the classroom of said teacher and realized that the felling that hed had was right. There stood his old friend Tommy Oliver with his hair still as short as I was during the moon mission years ago. His friend was alive and no one knew that he was. Dom was mad but decided not to confront him here at school due to him losing his job due to violence. He kept his head down and went over to fix the computer.

"Hey thanks that computer has been giving me trouble since I have been here."

"No problem just some loose wires on the inside. It will just take a minute." Dom fixed the computer and left quickly before tommy recognized him.

After school Dom decided to confront him but found that tommy was in charge of detention today. There were three students that were with him. He knew who they were because he had to go fix a mess that one of them caused. Their names were Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford. Dom decided to follow them

Dom followed them from a distance by the time that he had caught up with them when he heard Tommy.

"tell you what, if you find anything prehistoric I will cancel detention for the rest of the week."

The three teens walk into the woods. Dominic decides now to confront Tommy.

"THOMAS JAMES OLIVER!"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Please enjoy the chapter. Reviews are welcome.

Day of the Dino part II

Tommy looks around and sees the IT coordinator from school then realizes who he really is.

"Dominic? This that you? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Where the Fuck have you been! Everyone's been distraught since you vanished off the face of the earth!"

Dom walks over a punches Tommy in the stomach.

"That is just for starters. Wait until everyone else finds out you are still alive!"

"Dom. I'm sorry. For real. I forgot to tell someone."

"You FORGOT!? You are going to apologize to everyone then you're going to talk to Kim. She has been even worse since you disappeared. I found out why she wrote you the letter and you two need to talk."

Tommy's face went pale. He knew he screwed up bad. His eyes wandered for a bit and noticed that the T-rex statue was missing.

"Dom? Where's the statue?"

Dom looked around and saw that the statue was missing. They turned around and saw the statue was moving. Tommy kicked the statue and the two men ran to tommy's jeep. Tommy locked the door.

"Locking the door is not going to help step on it." The statue crushed Dom's car chasing after them but tommy managed to destroy the statue by having its head hit on an overpass.

"What the hell?"

"That's weird let's get back"

They get back and see that Dom's car was totaled. He let out a string of expletives that would make a sailor blush.

"Guess I need a new car now"

"Guess so, I will give you a ride for now. Let's go check on the kids."

"Okay let's go"

Tommy and Dom talk for a few minutes then they hear the sounds of fighting. They run to find the three teens out of breath.

"You three okay?"

"Yeah just walking through woods admiring the creatures." Ethan says

"Yeah the furry ones" Conner adds

"And some scaly ones" Kira finishes

Tommy and Dom look at the teens funny but they realize they need to get the teens home. After dropping the teens off the two friends begin to talk

"Dom, I know I screwed up. Can you forgive me? Something happened on the island and I had to go into hiding. I thought it smart to not tell you guys."

"Tommy, we have been friends since I was 14. I forgive you but the others might not. Kim needs you more than anything right now."

"You said you found out the real reason that Kim wrote the letter."

"I did but I is not my place to say what it is"

Tommy drops Dom off at his house and tells him he will see him tomorrow.

"Tommy I am calling Jason and Trini tonight. I will have them bring Kim this weekend. I cannot stress enough how much you two need to talk. I would not want to be you right now. Trini's going to kick your ass."

Tommy went pale then realized he needed stability in his life and Kim could give it.

"Ok you call them. I live at 1992 Valencia RD"

"That's in the middle of nowhere. I guess you like you privacy. I will come by tomorrow."

Dom said bye to Tommy and walked into the house. He looked up Trini's number and called her.

"Hello this is Trini."

"Trini, it's been a few months"

"Dom! It's been a while how are you? You doing okay?"

"Yes it has. Jason and Kim there with you? I have something to say to all three of you."

"Ok, Hold on. They just came over to visit because Billy is still at work. Okay you are now on speaker."

"I have something to tell you. Kim you had better sit down. What I have got to say is going to shock you."

"What do you have tell us Dom?"

"I found Tommy."

Dom heard something break on the other side of the line. Kim was the first to speak

"YYYooouuu found him?"

"Yes. He is here in Reefside."

Dom heard something heavy fall. Kim fainted

"That is why I told her to sit down. She okay?"

Jason laughed Dom knew Kim well.

"Dom, this is Jase, you sure it is him?"

"Yes Jase it's him. I work with him. He is a science teacher at Reefside High. Something was off. Tommy was always looking over his shoulder as if expecting an attack. Someone must be after him. Most likely he found something on his dig. Something like a power source."

The other side was silence. Dom heard a Door open and by looking at the time Billy must have walked in.

"Hey Billy, Jase and your wife Trini will fill you in. Jase I would like you to get ahold of everyone and tell them about Tommy. I started his punishment already. I gave him a nice punch. Trini, You and Jason have next." Trini and Jason laughed "He is scared of Trini as he should be. I plan to help him if something happens here."

"Dom, thanks for telling us. If there was no danger then all of us will go over there and beat the crap out of him." Was Jason's reply

"Dom, I know that this may is hard on you but why don't you try and call Kat. Since she left that horrible man she has not been the same. I know you have had a crush on her for a while."

"Trini, I wish I could but she is scared of most men now. Last time I tried she screamed and kicked me halfway across the youth center. I like her but I cannot bring myself to be with her as she is right now. Me being close to her will just bring her pain." There was sadness in Dom's voice. "The only people that she trusts are you girls. Tell her I said hi. I got to get ready for work tomorrow."

Dom said bye to everyone then hung up.

Billy sat in silence for now then started talking

"Hearing Dom's voice was a good change in the normal pace of things. I am guessing from the conversation that I heard is that Dom found a certain person that we have all been missing a lot."

Jason helped Kim up then spoke to Billy.

"Yeah. Dom found Tommy. He is in Reefside teaching science to high school students. Dom thinks that he found something on the island before the explosion. Dom thinks it might be a power source because of how tommy is acting and how secretive he is being.

"Dom likes me?"

The group of people turns to see Kat standing there. Trini did not tell Dom that Kat was staying with her and Billy for a while. Trini walks over to her friend and gives her a hug.

"Yes Kat. Dom likes you. He has kept it to himself the last couple years. I know that you like him but are afraid to be around men because of that asshole. Tell you what when Dom gives us the all clear, Jason, his wife, me and Billy, you and Kim will all take a trip to see Tommy and Dom."

Kat sighed and sat down. Kim was up now and walked over and sat next to Kat.

"Kat you and I need to take a trip and talk with those two. They are hopeless without us. Tommy is forgetful and Dom is not very sociable so he probably will not him any friends plus you know what kind of mouth he has. Someone has to keep him in line."

Kat smiled and hugged her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Day of the Dino Part III

Dominic got up and took a bus because his car was totaled. The insurance company saw the damage and said he had to get a new car for how much damage was done.

"Well time to start the day"

The day went on and he was walking into the school when he saw Kira, Connor, and Ethan talking.

"Fine you keep it. I give up." Said Kira

Kira started walking away when these black ugly creatures came out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"You two okay?"

The two teens turn and see Dom.

"What were those things? They looked like Dinosaurs."

"Don't know Maybe Dr.O would know. Let's go talk to him"

"I don't know where he lives."

"I do. Ether of you have a car?"

"I do" said Connor

"Let's hop into your car. Mine was totaled yesterday."

The teens nodded and the three guys hoped in the red charger

Dom had a sense of foreboding but pushed it into the back of his mind.

"Where does Dr.O live?"

"1992 Valencia RD"

"Valencia RD? That's in the middle of the forest"

"I know but that is where he said he lives. He is an old buddy of mine."

The three guys get to the house. Dom was amazed at how great the house looked.

Connor and Ethan knock on the door and it opens slowly. Tommy must have forgotten to lock the door. Dom knew that something was wrong.

Connor walks into the kitchen and sees a little t-rex statue.

"Remember the last time you did that?"

"Yeah. He is just a teacher not batman."

The lower jaw moves and a trap door opens up

Dom heads down first to prevent the kids from getting hurt.

"This is the place from before"

"It is"

"If you are looking for extra credit, you have come to the wrong place"

Dom, Connor and Ethan turn around and see Tommy.

"Dude ask him"

"He is just gonna laugh"

Dom sighs "Tommy, Kira's been taken"

"Yeah she was taken by these black dinosaur looking things"

Tommy turns around

"They're called tyrannodrones"

"And you know this because?"

"Because I helped create them"

Dom sighed

"Is this one of the things that you were doing on the island?"

"Yes"

"We need to find out why they want with Kira."

"It may have something to do with these." Connor said

Connor took out a red gem and yellow gem while Ethan took out a blue one. Dom was right. Tommy had found a power source.

"Guess this is something that you do not see every day"

"Like a science teacher with the ruins of ancient civilization underneath his house

"As hard as it is take it all in you two need to forget about this. Dominic and I will find Kira."

Tommy starts to walk away but Connor catches up to him with what seems to be super speed. Tommy shakes his head.

"The gem has already started to bond with you."

"Tell me now or at my next teacher's conference."

Tommy told them what the gems were and the four men left to find Kira.

The found her not five minutes later when they pulled to a stop and Kira landed on the hood of the car. Connor and Ethan helped her get off the hood. Just then the black creatures that attacked the Teens earlier appeared alongside a cyborg looking man.

"Hand over the Gems. My master wants them"

"I'm gonna say no."

The creatures attacked. The teens and Dom were attacked by the t-drones and Tommy defended himself against the Cyborg. Dom had been trained in karate when he was younger but due to his larger size karate became harder and harder so he decided to learn judo. It is a grappling martial art. Mixing judo and Karate was easy. After the fight the teens went home while Tommy dropped Dom of the night saying he will tell him everything that has happened over the next days

Dom gets on the phone and calls Trini be because Billy, Kim and Kat will be over at her place.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trini sorry I did not call you yesterday. Stressed out lately"

"Dom! I was going to call you soon. Four of our friends showed up today. I will put them on speaker."

"Hey young man I heard you found our fearless leader"

"Tanya how are you? With you being there means that a certain black frog is there too.

"Yes Dom I am here."

"Adam. I am good and yes I found him. He is here in reefside.

"Boy I'm gonna kick his multi-colored ass when I take a trip there."

"Aisha, glad to see you still do not take crap form anyone. Is Ape-boy with you?"

"Hey what do you mean by ape boy/"

"Rocky for I long as I have known you eat like a crazy person and like to climb trees."

Everyone laughed. They are glad Dom has not changed all that much. They could tell he was tired.

"I met one of the generals today as well as the cannon Fodder. Tommy feels bad because he built them."

The group looked at each other

"What?"

"Yeah they are some of the experiments that tommy was working on while on the island. He feels bad but he will get over it."

"So the bad guy is using Tommy's experiments"

"Yes it seems like it. The attacks are starting to piss me off already"

"Why? There have been only a few times you have been mad but" Trini started to trail off then realized, "Car got wrecked Already?" she laughed. Tanya, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Kim, and Billy started laughing.

"Not funny I have been four years without a wreck. Two days on the job it gets destroyed"

"The flunkies destroyed it?"

"No, I was with Tommy when it happened. It was a damn mechanical T-rex. It stepped on the car."

The group laughed harder than ever.

"You guys suck. Besides Adam you really should not be laughing because I remember a certain frog zord stepping on my car the first time it went out."

"That was yours?"

"The reason that Trini and the others are laughing is that over the three years I was with you I went through eight cars because A. a monster stepped on it. The megazord blew it up by accident. Rito flipped it after he stole it. Goldar burned through another. Adam destroyed the fifth one. The Sixth one became a monster. The seventh one Gasket destroyed when he came after me. The eighth one was Divatox's fault. She mistook it as mountain blaster and fired a missile at it. This one makes number nine destroyed in the line of duty. I am also pissed in the fact that this car I actually managed to pay it off with little to no damage."

The group looked at each other and felt bad for Dom. They all did the math in that he got his first car when he was 15 then realized that he lost a few cars a year when he was with them. Kat then walked into the Door. Trini saw this and had an idea come to her.

"Dom do you a have a Webcam? How about of talking on the phone we video chat? Billy and I built a camera two the TV so we could try and have a large group chat."

"It does hold on. Dom went over to his laptop and turned it on. He had taken of his work shirt and was wearing a sleeveless one right now.

The chat was connected and Dom showed up on the big screen. He realized that Kat was in the room. Kat was amazed at how he has changed over the last couple years. He was at least a foot and a half taller and had broader shoulders.

"Hey Kat when did you get in?"

"I just got here. I am living with Billy and Trini for Right now. How's Tommy?" she did not know what to talk about.

"Forgetful"

The whole room laughed.

"What? the guy forgets to lock his own front door."

"Dom, you know I hate to dampen the mood but did you find out why tommy hid from us."

Dom Sighed and collected his thoughts. He had to tell them the truth.

"Billy I was right. Tommy found a power source or three to be specific. They are a kind of power source that binds to a person. I have a pretty good guess who the next rangers are. They are gonna have trouble with the three of them. the zeo crystal is in storage so tommy is out but I can assist if necessary."

"How you never were a ranger. Tommy already has a tech person by the sound of it." Dom Sighed guess now was time to tell them."

"It's better if I show you." He pulled out something and everybody on the other end of the line was shocked.

"Dom is that…"

"Yes it is a found it a few years ago, I tested it and it still has power. Tommy does not know because I did not want the guy who spent a large part of his life as a ranger to have to worry about anything more. Now to other news, how about all of you come over to reef side in a few days? O fearless leader still needs an ass kicking for not telling us where he was."

The group laughed hard. Kat was the first to speak up. "Dom can I talk to you?"

"Sure Kat"

Trini, Kim shooed the man on their side away and stayed with Kat. They knew that they might be needed.

"Dom I heard about how you feel about me the other day"

Dom looked at her and knew now was the time to tell her.

"Kat, we have been friends for the last couple years. I also realized that I had a crush on you this whole time. That crush became even deeper when I realized what that Asshole Michael was doing to you. I know that it will take time for you to get over the fact that he had hurt you. The Truth is Kat, I love you. I have since the first time I laid my eyes on you. Age has never been much of a factor in that there is only 4 years between us. The reason I have never said anything is that I knew that you had a crush on tommy at one time. When I heard about Michael and what he had done I was upset. Upset at him for his cruelty and upset at myself for not being there for you."

Kat looked at the screen and tears started to flow from his eyes. Kat's eyes were the same way. She never knew about how Dom felt. She was always wrapped up in Fighting and being with Tommy. Going to London was like a dream until she had met Michael. He was nice at first then he started becoming more controlling. The beatings started after being with him for two years. Tanya had come over to London to Visit and saw one of the fights. Tanya kicked the crap out of the guy and both girls left. Later they found out that Michael was arrested for domestic abuse on another woman. Trini and Kim watched the discussion going on and tears came to their eyes. Tanya and Aisha overheard part of it and were tearful. The four girls knew that if someone was gonna open Kat back up it would be Dom.

"Dom that is one of the nicest things that anybody has said to me. I would like to give us a shot. You do not need to worry about the crush I had on tommy. It has long since faded besides there is someone else for him. Someone that has always been his beautiful."

Kim choked up at that point

"Girls, I have the day off tomorrow due to all my work already being done. Think you guys can handle a three hour road trip tomorrow. Tommy may not be afraid of Jason and the others as much but I know for damn sure that he is afraid of five certain women when they are pissed off. Most of us guys are."

The five girls laughed hard.

"What makes you say that?" Tanya asks

"Two years ago after the moon mission. I was with the reds on the mission monitoring to make sure that the battle did not show up on earth. Trini found out about the mission when Emily, Jason's wife told her where he was. Trini had a list of all the girlfriends and wives of the Reds that went and called them to tell them where the men in their life went. Tommy managed to sneak away before the blood bath."

Trini spoke up," it was not that bad."

"Sure you throwing Jason a good thirty feet because of Emily being pregnant at the time was not bad but some of the other yellow and pinks were crazy. Cassie showed up and beat the living shit out TJ. Andros tried to hide from Ashley but Ashley caught up and threw him outside the hanger then chased him off the base. Kendrix the first pink Galaxy pink attacked Leo with the Quasar saber for the pink ranger. Dana tried to run over Carter with her zord. Don't even get me started on Jen and Taylor my god. Jen started shooting at Wes then told him if he ever does something like this again she would throw him off the time winger. Eric is cocky but even he did not deserve what happened to him. She tackled him and kicked the crap out of him."

"Where were you in all this? I did not know that you were there."

"As Soon as I saw what you did to Jason I locked my ass in the Megaship and locked myself in the control room and watched the slaughter. Gave me nightmares for weeks. I called Tommy to tell him what happened and do you know what he had said?"

"What?"

"He said thank god that Trini did not Call Kim and Kat to the center. Those two are scary when they are pissed off."

The girls laughed even harder than before.

"Well girls I been fun to see you guys again. I will tell tommy tomorrow you guys are coming tomorrow. Bye Kat."

"Bye Dom."

Dom hung up the line and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Day of the Dino Part IV

Dom got up the next day when he heard a rumble. He went outside and saw the sky go black. He decided to head over tom tommy's to see what is going on. He was only about 2 miles away so it took him 14 minutes of running. He opened the door and went into the basement.

"I have kept these ready if I ever need harness their power"

"into what?"

"These are your Dino morphers. Use these to become power rangers"

"I need to sit down." Ethan said

"Breathe Dude" Connor said

"we can't power rangers. Don't you have to have super powers or something" Kira asked

"You do" Tommy said

"Oh right"

"look, I know that you three come from different worlds. You need to work as a team in order to pull this off. You need to believe in each other cause I believe in you."

"You do?" They asked

They went out foe there first fight and managed to tame the zords as well as work together.

Later after the three teens left

"only three? This will be hard on them. still can't believe you built zords."

"yeah I know. Wonder, what the others might say."

"T, it is time to face the music."

"what do you mean?"

Dom picked up his cell phone and called someone.

"who are you calling?"

"Hey Kim" Tommy's face turns pale

"Dom, What's up?"

"Hey Kim there is someone here who would like to speak to you." Dom throws the phone to Tommy

"Kim…" there is a sharp inhale on the other side

"Thomas James Oliver! How could you! We all have been worried sick. Dom has told us everything. Some of us are heading up this weekend to see you and Dom."

"Who?"

"Me, Kat, and Jason"

Dom laughed. He knew Tommy was in for the shock of his life.

"Tommy I have something to tell you." Kim became serious

"Yeah?"

"I lied to you in the letter. There was no other guy. The reason I sent the letter was because I was pregnant. She is yours. Her name is Renée Trini Hart-Oliver. She is with me as we speak."

Tommy dropped the phone and went into shock and did something Dom thought only Kim would do. He fainted. Dom was stunned but laughed at the similarities between Tommy and Kim.

"Tommy? You there?"

"Good lord. Kim, He did a Kim." Dom was laughing hard at this point.

"He didn't"

"He did"

"Wake his ass up. He still needs to be reamed by the group when we get a chance."

"Will do Pinkie. But go easy on him. His rangers had their first fight today."

"they did?"

"yep, even the 60 story monster?"

"how did they manage to beat it?"  
"we will show you when you guys get here tomorrow."

"who are they?"

Dom laughed. "three of his students"

"Seriously!? Only three what colors?"

"Red, blue, yellow"

"Wow. Sucks that there is no pink."

"yep. Well I have to go. I will meet you, Kat, and Jason at his house this weekend."

"Bye"


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Black

The next day Dominic was on his way home thinking about the last couple days when he he found himself surrounded. He called tommy for help then started fighting.

"so the sidekick thinks he can fight." Dom turned to the voice

"you must be Zeltrax"

"prepare for your destruction." Dom got into a fighting stance and fought him the best he could. Tommy and the teens got there and they got busy fighting the drones. Dom got thrown and trued to stand up but it was too late. Zeltrax stabbed Dom straight through his chest pinning him to the ground. The three teens managed to drive Zeltrax back and Tommy rushed over to Dom.

"Dom stay with me." Tommy stuttered

"Tommy… it hurts"

"I know buddy."

"thanks…" Dom passed out

"DOM!" Tommy cried.

Tommy and the others managed to drag Dominic out of the fight zone before other people showed up. Tommy knew of a medic that could help. He reached for his cell phone and called a friend.

"Hello?"

"Carter, this is Tommy"

"Tommy, I thought you were dead."

"Not quite. I need your help."

"what's going on?"

"Dom was Attacked. Can you and Dana come to reefside?"

"On our way. What is his condition?"

"Stab wound center mass. Two inch across. It was through and through."

"that's serious. We can be there in 15 minutes."

"Reefside general is where we are taking him."

"good. they know us there. we will let them you are on your way."

"thanks. See you soon" Tommy ended the call. There was one other call he needed to make

"Jason it's me"

"Tommy, about time you called me

"We have a situation here"

"What's going on?"

"Jase, there was an attack." Tommy said  
"any injuries?" Jason asked

"Jason tell the others 'Mechanic down'"  
"Fuck man, no way. Bro what hell happened?"

"they ambushed him. They went after him to get to me. He was stabbed. I called Carter and Dana in."

"Son of a bitch. How bad?"

"Bad. Stabbed in the chest through and through. I got the kids stabilizing him now. can you guys get here soon. And those who can bring 'protection' with you do it. I am not letting them get away with this."

"I hear yea. I will have Kim and Kat go tonight. The rest of us will leave as soon as we are able."

"Thanks bro."

"Tommy, Dom was never a ranger but he has always been a fighter. He will get through this."

"I know, he wanted to help me makes things right with all of you. When we all get together later I will tell you guys everything."

"Okay. Take care and watch yourself."

"Bye."

Jason hung up the phone and called Kim first so she could pick up Kat and Renée.

"Jason, whats up big brother?"

"Kim, Tommy just called. 'Mechanic Down" Kim's heart sank

"No! Jason what happened?"

"Dom was ambushed. We have help coming. Can you and Kat head over to Reefside. Take Renée with you. ."

"Okay me and her will head over there." Kim hung up

After Tommy got off the phone,, Zeltrax made off them Tommy while the kids were not looking. They turned to see him get kidnapped. Kira and the boys were too late. Their mentor was gone.

"Damn so that was their plan." Dominic breathed out

"Dude stay still." Connor said

"Damn it." Dominic pulled his right arm that had his communicator to his mouth.

"Jason, you there?"

"Dom, what happened where's Tommy?"

"It was a trap. They grabbed him. I am sending the kids to his house. I will send out a distress signal."

"We are not going anywhere." Connor said

"oh yes you are. You guys need to find him asap. GO!"

They reluctantly left. Two minutes later. Carter ran up to Dominic

"Carter they got Tommy"

"take it easy. We will deal with that later. You idiot why did you send them home?"

"Carter…" Dom black out.  
"Dom damn it don't you dare die on me." The ambulance came and got Dom there. Kim and Kat arrived 2 hours later. Carter met them in the lobby

"Hello, you must be Kimberly and Katherine."

"And by the looks of it you must be a ranger"

"Carter Grayson lightspeed rescue.

"I have heard about you. You're a friend of Tommys."  
"Yep. I have of you two from him and Jason."

"Where is Tommy?"  
"The enemy grabbed him." Kim and Kat gasped

"What about Dom is he okay?"

"My wife is taking care of him now. he had this on him." Cater gave Kim a coin.

"this is.. I thought this was lost?"

"can you tell me what it is?" Carter asked

"Kim is that?" Kat asked

"Yes this is the Dragonzord Coin."

"Wait that was Tommy's then?"

"this has been missing for years. Dom said he had found it. he was probably on his way to give it to him."

"Dom..." Kat whimpered

"Kat he will be fine." Kim told her friend

"Mommy, is uncle Dom sick?" Renée spoke up. Carter looked at the young girl. He realized who she was.

"you uncle will be fine. my wife is his doctor."  
"Okay. Thank you mister." Renée said. Dana walked out. She had taken off her gloves

"Carter are they them?"

"Honey, yes they are. Meet Kimberly Hart and Katherine Hillard. This little girl is Renée Hart-Oliver."

"Nice to meet you girls. She sure is beautiful." Dana

"Thank you. She is one reasons why I came."

"Yeah Jason told me the circumstances." Carter said

"How is he?" Kat asked

"He was in bad shape when Carter found him. The sword wound was a clean cut. I fixed all the internal damage but it is going to scar. He needs to take it easy. Can you ladies make sure he does just that."

"OH We will."

"Good. we sent a message out to all rangers what happened. So expect some visitors. I warned them to wait a couple of days."

"Thank you so much." Kim said

Just then Tommy ran into the hospital.

"Sorry I am late." The four adults looked at him

"Tommy…" Kim said

"Hey beautiful." Tommy said back

"You idiot!" Kim hits him hard.

"Guess I deserve that."

"you okay?" Carter asked

"the kids rescued me as well as.."

"What? What happened?" Kat asked

"I am out of retirement." The four adults looked at him and laughed

"not funny. On top a new color black." Tommy said

"did you use those one-liners you are famous for?" Kim asked

"Yep. "you don't choose the gems they choose you." And They go well with dino morphers and "Just like riding a bike."" Tommy said laughing

"Wow." Carter said shaking his head

"Mommy, who is that?" Renée

"Baby, he is your father." Kim said

"Renée, you're a beautiful girl." Tommy said

"Daddy!" Renée rushed him and he scooped her up. Kim started to cry.

"Kim we can deal with this later. First let's go see Dom. Thanks Carter and Dana. Thank you for everything."

"No Problem."

"Oh and here. Dom was planning on giving this to you when he was attacked." Kim gave him the coin

"How?" he asked  
"No idea. Maybe you can use it as a power up." Kim said

Carter and Dana left while Kim, Kat, Tommy, and Renée went to see Dom.


	6. Chapter 6

Happiness

Dom woke up in his hospital bed sore and in pain. He hope that the others managed to get Tommy out of his capture. The coin was gone and Figured that Carter gave it to someone who knew what the coin was. Dominic knew that the first people who were going to visit him were going to be Kim and Kat. He loved them both dearly and knew that he was going to be in trouble for being reckless. He also knew that by now that news of his attack would be spread around the ranger community except ninja storm which had no affiliation with any of the other teams. He could deal with them. what he did not know what kind of shape Kat was in. he knew that she was strong once but with all that has happened she might not be able to cope with everything. Just in he saw Kim, Kat, Tommy and Renee at his door. Kim was holding Tommy's hand. Dom was glad to see that things seem to be going right for once. Kat walked over to him. She froze when she got close. Dom saw this. He knew that kat was comfortable around tommy and the other guys as long as she knew that there was other girls nearby.

"Kitty Kat, can I give you a hug?" Kat walked towards him slowly and got next to him. She reached over to hug him and felt nothing but warmth.

"See, I won't hurt you. It's good to see you PC"

"I hate that nickname."

"I know. That's why I am going to be calling you Kitty Kat. It fits you better anyway."

"Dom I missed you."

"I missed you too. More than you know"  
"I can kind of guess. Kim and the other girls have been dropping hints about you." Dom blushed

"How cute." Tommy said

"Shut up Mr. Technicolor. Kat and Dom both need this. Besides wait until Jason and the others hear about you coming out of retirement." Kim said while Dom looked at Tommy

"Seriously?" Dom looked at Tommy

"Yes. And before you ask, black." Tommy said

"good lord." Dom said laughing

"Sorry Dom about what happened." Tommy said

"It's cool. I figure it was going to be a risk to get the coin over to you. Besides I need you to put something else I have at house in your command center and you will agree that it needs to be somewhere safe." The others looked at him

"Dom, what exactly do you have at your house?" Kim asked

"the Zeo crystal" they went wide eyed

"when I said it was in storage I meant it. I found it in the ruins of the power chamber one day near the coin. I have in a a safe at my house. When the others get there can you guys take your shards back for safe keeping?"  
"I will. I don't know about the others but it might be a good idea to store it just in case we need it." Tommy said

"same here." Kat said

"Thanks."

"Dom, you need to get some rest. the rest of the gang will be here in a few hours and you need to be prepared. So do you tommy. I may have forgiven you for disappearing but Jason and the others might not." Kim said

"I got a question. Where are you ladies staying? It's getting late and it's a long drive back to Angel Grove." Dom asked

"we were planning to stay in a hotel" Kim said

"You guys can stay with me. I have two extra bedrooms that you guys can use." Tommy said

"But.."

"But nothing, it will be better than staying in a hotel." Tommy says

"Says the guy with a command center in his basement." Dom says

"Whatever." Tommy said

"So the hand does the hand holding mean that you two are going to try and make it work this time cause as soon as they get here the girls are going to gossip. Cause we know that girls like to gossip." Dom said snickering. Kim walked over and smacked him

"Hey! I am injured."

"Dom, you are an idiot. Yes we are going to try again. I decided that I am going to move out of Trini and Billy's House and move here. when you are better you are going to take me, my daughter, and Kat shopping."

"Fine, besides I need to go car shopping."

"Still funny." Kim said

"compared to my two yes it is." Tommy laughed

"whatever"

"well the pain meds are starting to kick in and I need to get some rest. Kim and Kat make sure Tommy does not get into any more trouble."

"And Me Uncle Dom?"

"You princess can go have fun with your parents. You deserve it."

"Yay!"

"Dom, we will come see you tomorrow. It's Friday so the others will probably leave as soon as they are done with work."

"yeah, Tommy has to go shopping anyway. He has no black in his closet." Kim said laughing

The three adults and Renée left and Dominic started to fall asleep. He fell into a deep sleep and he woke up on a planet far away and a woman walked up to him. He knew who she was from the stores that the others told.

"Hello Dominic, its nice to finally meet the man who kept the zords in perfect Shape."  
"Duclea, it's an honor to meet you."

"I see that the Falcon and Crane are back together, and the young dove is with them."

"yeah, it took a while but this time it will be forever."

"I brought you here because the others will need your help."

"why? What's going to happen?"

"The enemy has found the other green dragon coin, from the clone in the past. They have it and another power source of unknown origin."

"what are we going to do. I never was a ranger and there is no known power source that I am compatible with."

"there is one." Said a voice. Out walked Trey, the king of Triforia.

"Trey, what are you doing here, not that I am not happy to see that you are well."

"My friend, Earth has had its share of problems and can't leave my planet to deal with them. I am a king after all. I have decided that you should inherit the gold powers."

"Why me? Why not Jason?" Dom asked

"the others powers will return to them when the time has come. The gold power will be needed and I will not be able leave my planet again. I am king and I need to act like it. Will you take up the mantle of the gold ranger?" Trey said

"I would be honored to be chosen. One thing. Can I hide this from the others for a little bit? The girls are going to be pissed that I am putting myself in danger when I am injured."

"you can relax. It's not going to happen right away. Besides you need to heal first. The younger rangers are going to need the four of you to guide them." Dulcea said

"okay. I am ready when you are."

"prepare for the transfer of the gold powers." Trey held up the staff and Dom grabbed it and felt the power rushed into him.

"wow. That fills weird."

"you will get use to it. I have hidden deep within your body until you call upon it for the first time."

"thanks, that means I can stay off my ass-kicking until it happens." Trey and Dulcea laughed

"your crane will need you in the coming days. She needs to learn to fly again. Now go my young eagle" Dulcea said

"I plan on taking care of her. Soon she will be kicking my ass in no time."

"Good. Now it is time for you to return. Good bye and good luck my friend." Trey said.

Dom woke up and it was early in the morning. He closed his eye and felt that the dream was not a dream. The gold powers were within him and that means that what he was told was the truth. That scared him a little.

"Well Shit"

He went back to sleep hoping that the next few days were going to be better.


	7. Never anger the Girls

Never anger the girls

Three days later

Dom was laying down resting on his bed when Kira Ford walked into the room. He was surprised when she walked in. they had only met twice and that was in tommy's basement and when he was injured. He did not think that he was noticed.

"I saw you in Tommy's Basement. Kira right?" Dom said

"Yes. I heard about you from Hayley. You are an old friend of Dr.O's Right?"

"Sure am. I have known tommy for a few years."

"And managed to be involved in extra-curricular activities since" he heard a voice

"Hey Hayley, guess I found out how he made the morphers, cause he sure is not a rocket scientist."

"Yep, Tommy may be good with Dinosaurs but the morphing grid is another story."

"well the grid was made to prevent being tampered with."

"I came by because I saw a power fluctuation come from this room. You okay?" Hayley asked

"yeah I am fine."  
"What happened?"

"can't say Hayley at least not yet."

"well, any way I also got a couple of responses for another rangers who asked about your injuries. LSR wished you well. The Astros on their way with Karone. Leo and Lost Galaxy send their regards. Wes and Eric along with their wives said they would be by later when they are free. Wild force was worried. Justin told me to call you an idiot for being careless and he will be here for a visit during the holidays."

"Wow, everyone was worried about me?"

"everyone also said not to let you out until you are completely healed. Well Kira wanted to talk to you and I have to get back to the Cybercafé. See you later." Hayley left.

"Hayley said you wanted to talk to me."

"I do. after seeing Dr. O's Video diary I began to wonder if I am really up to being a ranger. The others in that video seemed so strong and I seem weak in comparison."

Dom thought about her feelings for a moment.

"listen Kira, I do not know you very well but from what I can see you seem to be a strong independent girl. I never was a ranger myself but I have met most of them. Every ranger has at least once doubted their abilities and wondered if they are really up to the job. Give yourself some time. the main concept of being a ranger is teamwork. I never was a ranger myself as you know but the others have and they had their doubts. Once they realized what it means to be a ranger they did their absolute best to prove themselves wrong."

"what about me? From what I saw in the video, most teams had at least two girls on them. So far I am the only one here."

"well, that I have answer to. There are two other former rangers in this city that can help you with your problems. I can call them if you want."

"Two? I thought Dr. O was the only one."

"Nope, his girlfriend and another female friend of ours are staying here right now. let me call them so that they can meet you first. Mine and Tommy's friends are coming this weekend. There will be plenty of former female rangers that would be glad to meet you." Dom reached for his phone and called Kim.

"Hello? Dom what's up? Missing Kat yet?" Dom Blushed.  
"No, Kim not yet, but I need your help as well as hers. The new yellow ranger is having a problem with coping with everything that has happened. Can you and Kat come meet her?"

"of course. We were going to do some female bonding anyway. Is she there with you?"

"Yes she is. Besides I have a feeling that it's going to get busy in reefside soon and now would be the best time for you guys to bond."

"okay be there in twenty." Kim hung up

"they will be here soon." Dom told Kira.

Twenty minutes later Kim and Kat showed up. Kim was wearing a pink tank-top and white Capri pants. Kat walked in wearing a pale pink t-shirt and skinny jeans. Dom snickered at the sight. Kira just stared.

"I guess some things never change." Dom said

"Is this young lady the new yellow?"

"yep. Kira, I would like you to meet Kim Hart and Kat Hillard"

"Nice to meet the both of you." Kira said wide eyed

"Uncle Dom!" Renée ran into the room.

"Hey princess, you behaving for your mom and dad?" He asked

"Uh Huh. Daddy is so nice to me. He buys me lots of stuff." Dom laughed

"I figured as much. So they getting along fine?" He ask Renée  
"yes sir, I am making sure of it. Mommy is the happiest in a long time. Aunt Kat baby sat me while they went out last night."

"I realized something I have seen you two before. In Dr.O's Vdieo Diary." Kira said

"Yep. These are Pinks 1 and 2. Kim's is also Tommy's Baby momma." Kim smacked him hard on the back of the head. Kira just stared. Kat laughed at the sight

"Wait so this little girl's dad is Dr. O's?" She asked.

"yeah, he is her father. She was born in 1998" Kim said

"Dom, when are you going to learn to not piss of us girls?" Kat said

"yeah well I learned when you guys are mad. Run like hell." He said deadpanned. The three girls laughed. Renée was hugging her uncle smiling. "Girls, go enjoy yourselves, I will be fine here. besides I am going to have visitors from space soon.

"Really!?" Kim and Kat asked

"Yep. Probably this weekend. That is when I can get released from the hospital.

"already here." Said a voice. In walked in the Space rangers

"Hey TJ, whats going on?" Dom said

"Déjà vu apparently, weren't you in the hospital 5 years for something similar?" Kim and Kat looked at Dom. "and it looks like you did not tell the others. Though I think Jason and Tommy know."

"Dom, seriously when are you going to learn?" Cassie said

"Dom, do you have a curse or something?" Carlos asked

"Nope, just extremely unlucky."

"Dom, spill it. what happened five years ago."Kim said

"you better or I will." Ashely said. "It took us a hour to find you the last time."

"Fine. As you know the Countdown happened 5 years ago. That's when it happened. I did something reckless and paid for it." Dom said

What exactly did you do?" Kat asked

"he picked a fight with me." They heard a female speak. Karone walked in the door.

"Back when I was Astronema I invaded Angel Grove. I had set my creatures on the corwd of Civilians that were marching towards me. Dom had rushed passed my generals and fought with me. He made me angry and I blasted him through a wall." Kim and Kat looked at him shaking their head. "I remembered what I did after I was turned good again. TJ and Carlos went out to find him when they realized who he was."

"Found Him hobbling a hour later. Justin had picked him up."

"Even if you were evil, I realized who you were. Besides you were the one that overreacted at what I said." Dom sat there chuckling.

"Your right. Besides now that I look back you were right." Karone said smiling

"I got to ask, what exactly did you say to her that set her off on you?" Andros asked. "she was evil but I have never seen her that mad."

"I made a comment about her hair." Dom said Deadpanned. Karone blushed and the rest of the people were laughing.

"Well we girls better get Going. Cassie, Ashely and Karone you girls are welcome to join us for girl bonding time. Bye Dom ." Kim and Kat hugged him bye and all the girls left. That just left Dom, TJ, Andros and Carlos

"Well now that's over how have you been doing?" TJ asked

"what do you mean?" Dom asked

"Trey called us and told us what he did." Andros said

"oh That. Did he tell you why he did that?"

"he did not go into detail but said that an old green power was enemy hands. And that the rangers were outnumbered he did not mention what power though we hoping that you were going to tell us."

"The Power of the dragonzord." Dom told them.

"You sure?" Andros asked

"Positive."

"Does Tommy know?" Carlos

"we Just found him two weeks ago. Do you really think that he would? Besides he has to fix things with the other originals especially Kim."

"That makes sense. was that little girl Kim's daughter that was hanging on to you earlier?" TJ asked

"yes That is Kim's daughter that she had with Tommy. She was the reason behind the letter."

"Damn, sounds like you guys are going to have your hands full." Carlos

"what I want to know is what is going on between you and Kat. She was staring at you the whole time." TJ said

"I confessed to her. We are going to go out when she finally feels like she can move on from Michael."

"About time." the three guys said.

"shut up."

The guys sat there and talked with Dom.

Meanwhile the girls were walking out of the hospital. Kim was holding her daughter's hand.

"Kim, she sure is a beautiful girl." Cassie said

"And well behaved too. She did not give me any trouble last night." Kat added

"Does that mean that she is the daughter you had with Tommy?" Ashely

"Yes, Tommy's is her father. And he cut his hair. I saw him three days ago. When he got rescued and forced out of retirement. It's his fourth color." Kim said

"That man can't stay retired can he?" Cassie said

"not from what I saw. He did help us get us off the ground well enough. He even built our zords." Kira spoke up

"Now that is what surprised me. When he showed us his Lair I was shocked." Kat said

"So you are the new girl huh." Cassie said

"Yep. My name is Kira Ford."

"yay another yellow." Ashely said

"What no pink?" Karone asked

"Nope, at first their was only three of us then DR.O joined us." Kira said  
"I did not believe Jason when he told me Tommy got his Doctorate." Kim said

"Neither did I." Kat said

"well enough about ranger business. So from the sounds of things you and Tommy are back together." Ashley said

"We are. Hopefully for good this time. he is wonderful with Renee. How about you two?"

"Andros has been great. We have been together since 1998. We eloped last year and let's just say he is going to hear the petter patter of little feet. I am two months pregnant.

"Congrats" The girls said

"I am dating TJ. We got together just before the Reds mission. Boy did he make me mad that day."

"I bet. I am dating my brother's best friend, Zhane though sometimes he acts like a child."Karone said laughing.

"Sounds like you guys are all dating rangers." Kira said

"Except Kat here yes we all are. It's actually pretty common. She got confessed to though." Kim said happily

"It was unexpected and when he gets better we are going to go out." Kat said

"So he finally confessed huh." Ashely, Cassie, and Karone said

"You guys knew?" Kat said

"you are the only one who didn't. We figured out when you had that break down at the youth center after your memories of Michael came back. Rather than calming you down like most guys did he took the beating you gave him. He knew that you needed to blow off some steam" Kim said

"who are you guys talking about?" Kira asked

"Dom." They all said

"Wow. He took a beating from a ranger?" Kira said.  
"She then broke down crying in his arms. I took her home after that. That was when he told Jason why he let her pound on him. He felt like he let Kat down." Kim said.

"all I can say is that Dom sure can take a beating." Cassie said

"That did not stop him from hiding on the Ship when we found out about the red Mission." Ashely said laughing

"Dom told me what you guys did and all I got to say is that they all deserved it." Kat

"Emily was upset but she got over it. She and Jason are still married and have one kid. His name is Trevor. They have been having problems lately." Kim said

"He is the only one of us to date outside of the ranger circle. Most of us are dating or are married to another ranger." Cassie said

"Met Dana and Carter when they came to help Dom." Kira said

"you will meet more this weekend. Tommy still has his butt kicking for his little act."

"Momma you still mad at daddy?" Renée said

"No, princess but Trini, Aisha and Tanya as well as Jason, Adam and Rocky are. Zack and Billy are coming to keep the peace."

"oh boy, Tommy is going to get it." They all said knowing how those six are. After a while the Space rangers left knowing that people might recognize them if they stayed to long.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: thanks for all your support up until now. this series is my first fan fiction so as you would guess Writers Block as been a major issue. this next chapter is the longest by far and it moves the story line forward a bit. the Action starts Now. Enjoy!

Back to Action

The next few days were a blur. He called in sick to work. Randall did not seem to care as there had not been any major issues that had come up. Then came the weekend. Dom was going to get discharged from the hospital. Most of the rangers had come and gone wishing Dom well but they knew better than to stay in a town that had an active ranger team in order to prevent distractions as well as get caught up in the fight. Kat came by herself to pick up Dom for the Hospital. She had walked into the room as he was putting his black shirt on. she caught a glimpse of the scar that the sword wound left and cringed. He was shocked to see her here by herself and was glad that she was trying to move forward with her life. he went over and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Kitty. Ready to get me outta here?" Dom asked

"You bet, the show is about to start. The others were on there way over to Tommy's house. I never heard Trini excited about sparring with other people."

"Good, he deserves everything he gets though the guys might have a little problem with him."

"Kim said she is joining in too." Kat said smiling

"Guess that means Billy is on medical standby just in case something happens." Dom said

"And the kids are planning on joining in." Kat said

"Cool maybe I should join in to. This incident made me realize that I need to get back into shape."

"Dom, you better take it easy." Kat warned

"I will. That's why I will only spar if asked or if Conner needs to be taken down a peg or two. Though I think that Kim should get that honor. From what I have seen he acts like idiot red."

"Oh yeah he does he tried to quit to go play soccer. Glad he decided to stay."

"anything interesting going on?"

"not here but Jason is going through a lot right now."

Why what happened."

"Emily has been cheating on him with someone from her old gang. He filed for divorce."  
"Shit"

"He got custody of Trevor. Tommy had to calm him down when he had walked in on her and the guy. He broke the guys arm. Wes had to bail him out. He is sleeping in one of tommy's guest room."

"Well. I can take someone into my house to prevent overcrowding. May you should you should move in with me." Dom said

"I don't know" Kat asked

"I have a guest room you can use. Besides we are both adults and Tommy has enough on his plate. Besides Kim will bug you to move in with me. She is persistent you know." Dom laughed

"that she is. Well we are almost there." Kat said.

Dom and Kat arrived at Tommy's house. Renée ran out the front door to greet them. Renée hugged them and Dom held Kat's hand as they walked to the back yard. They walked into the backyard. Everyone back there was in comfortable clothing wearing their colors that they use to. Those who had two or more colors wore them though tommy was only in black due to him being an active ranger. Jason was sitting next to his son. Dom Knew that Jason and Emily were having problems. Dom went over to Jason and gave him a reassuring pat on the back and hugged Trevor.

Rocky and Adam were sparring against Connor and Ethan respectively. Kira was sparring against Trini. Tommy and Kim were sparring against each other while mocking each the looks of tommy he had already had a couple of spars against the others. Zack and Billy were sparing. Tanya and Aisha just finished their session. The three kids were having a hard time keeping up with these older opponents. Dom just laughed at the Sight. A few minutes later Hayley walked out.

"well everything seems to be in working order except the megazord merging mechanism is worn out. Until I can figure out how to fix it no megazord."

"How are we going to fight without the megazord." Ethan asked

"we will just have to make do." Connor said

"Hayley, what kind of Damage does the module have." Billy asked

"overheating and cracks throughout. The self-repair mechanism only delays the problem. Next change to megazord will damage the systems." Hayley

"Well, until it gets fixed that means more fight training." Tommy said

"Well handsome maybe they need new opponents." Kim said Happily

"Connor fights Kim." Dom said. The older group laughs

"Why should I fight a girl. She does not look like she can fight." Connor said haughtily

"what was that rookie?" Kim said angrily. Kim marched up to Connor

"That was easy." Dom whispered. Kat elbowed him snickering

"since Connor has an opponent who should we fight." Ethan said

"since Connor put his foot in his mouth. I will train you Ethan. And Zack can help." Jason said getting up.

"you up to it?" Tommy asked

"Yeah, I need to move on." Jason said with a sigh

"Okay young man let's do this." Zack said enthused

"What about me?" Kira asked

"why don't you train with Adam? Each former ranger has a different fighting style. He has an adaptive form."

"what are you going to do Dom?" Kat asked

"Going to get a little dirty." Dom said

"You are going to work on the zords aren't you." Tommy said

"why not. besides you guys are going to need the megazord. Dom said

"can you handle it?" Hayley asked

"no problem. I worked on the old dinozords before and these seem to have similar construction. I go check it out. You guys have fun."

Dom walked into the secret basement then went into the Zord hanger. The bio-zords were in their respective spots. They all eyed him and determined that he was not a threat. Dom went over to the nearby computer and pen up a diagram of the thundersaurus Megazord. He saw that not only was the transforming couplings damaged there was damage to some of the control systems of the zords. Dom knew that Hayley and tommy were doing the best they could but the zords were not all that powerful from what he had seen. He ran a diagnostic on the three machines and found that there power levels could be brought up to a higher level. He just needed to make some minor adjustments. Billy then walked in with Trini.

"Dom, already getting to work I see." Billy said

"You find out what caused the damage" Trini said

"yeah I did. Tommy put the zords together well but the megazord sequence was made after the fact. The original was made for mega zord first and the individual zords second."

"think you can fix it?" Billy said

"I can. Billy you can help me if you want to. Trini can watch if she wants."

"why can't I help?" Trini asked

"you are pregnant aren't you?" Dom asked. Billy and Trini jumed back at what he said

"you are the first one to find out." Trini said

"I kind of figured that out." Dom chuckled

"why is that?" Trini

"Kim did not go valley girl on us." They laughed

"what needs to be done?"

"I need I heat retaining polymer that can handle the energy that comes from the conversion process."

"metal based" Billy asked

"preferred. Maybe a Tungsten alloy. The alloy that the original zords were made of was similar. The problem is that it will reduced stability."

"I agree." Hayley walked in

"well Balance is key. The problem is that the zords use neuro-functions to move" Dom said

"how would we work around that?" Trini asked

"I could try and replicate the sequencer from the Tyrannosaurus dinozord

"How?" Hayley asked

"I know what it looks like. Hayley can you create a Tungsten alloy that conducts electricity but is sturdy."

" will that work."

"we can try. We can also recreate the metal that the zords were made of."

"that might work. Dom do you remember the combination of metals." Hayley asked

"Yeah. Here" Dom handed her a paper.

"Wow down to the last percent. Very good." Hayley said surprised

The four people got to work and after a hour the metal was recreated. Dom went to work on stabilizing it while Hayley got the sequencers off the three zords. They would also work with any new zord they would find. Trini sat down next to her husband. Hayley went to get water for the four of them.

"just like old times Dom." Trini said

"Yeah the rangers sitting here watching you fix their zords." Billy said

"well these are going to be easier to work with. I had nothing to work with when I worked on the dinozords. The thunderzords were easier. Ninja Zords were a nightmare. Shogun zords had no problems. Zeo and Super Zeo had advance self-repair capabilities. Each team had zords that were created different ways."  
"don't forget that you built the turbo zords and their secondary ones." Billy said with a smile

"yet they were easily destroyed." Dom said as he was attaching the last part.

"I heard from the Space team that you ripped them a new one when you found out." Trini laughed  
"just as bad as when I yelled at you guys when the thunder zords were destroyed." Dom said sighing

"we said we were sorry." Billy said

"I heard about that." Hayley walked back in. "tommy said he had never seen Dom that mad ever."

"you would be too if you had spent three days straight repairing it after a month's worth of battles. And done. Hayley can you bring the others in here." Dom said as he jumped down. Billy handed him a towel. The Teens walked in with the older generation of rangers after them. Anglea had shown up after work.

"well I see some things never change." Tommy said

"it's fixed. There should also be a power increase. Can you guys hop in so you can feel out the differences." Dom said "Just don't break them."

"come on dude its me." Connor said confidently

"You break it and the ass kicking you just got from kim will be nothing."

"you weren't even out there." Ethan said

"Please, it's Kim. Her older brother and baby daddy were the ones that taught her how to fight. She can handle herself." Ethan laughed

"why thank you Dom. You are one of the few guys that admit that I am strong." Kim said happily.

"From what Karone told me Dom has gotten his butt kicked a lot. Were most of the people picked a fight with rangers." Kira asked

"there's Karone, Jen, Taylor, Kim, Trini, and Kat" Tommy said

"Pinks and Yellows." Dom looked away

"Well, we love you to death but sometimes you make us mad." Trini said laughing

"how did you get Jen and Taylor mad at you by the way?" Tommy asked not knowing the answer

"21st birthday, Jason thought it would be fun to take me out for drinks. He left me at the Bar and I got arrested for involvement in a bar fight. The officers called Wes and Eric. They thought it would be funny if Jen and Taylor picked me up. I don't rememeber the rest. I woke up and Eric and Wes were laughing at my swollen face. They said Jen did it.

"that's what happened?" Jason said laughing

"Yeah. They remind me every time to never start a fight." Dom shook his head.

"well enough of the reminiscing. Let's do this." Connor Said

The three teens got into their zords. Almost immedently the Zords responsed to their touch and awoke. Hayley went over to the computer and saw that their was a 13% increase in output. The Megazord transformation was also okay. The teens were excited Dom walked over and sat down. Kat walked up to him with a change of clothes

"You need a shower Dom. You stink." Kat said Dom stuck out his tongue

"Tommy can I use the shower upstairs?" he asked

"sure. Just don't take to long. The water heater here is small." Tommy said

"that is going to change." Kim said low. Everyone chuckled

Dom went up to the shower and changed out of his jeans and polo. After his shower he changed into a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt. He walked back outside and they were back to sparring. Ethan was sparring against Tanya. Aisha and Rocky had to leave to go home. Adam was sparring aginst Kira. Connor was just standing there. Zack and his wife had left. The only people left were Kim, Kat, Tommy, Jason, Trini, Billy, Dom, Adam, and Tanya as well as the three kids. Connor still seem to act cocky but Dom knew that was from being a red. Dom sat down on the porch and Began to close his eyes. He had not slept well in the last couple of days. Kat saw this and went over and sat with him while the others continued training. After a while the teens went home and the others were still sparring. Trevor was came out with Renée. Trevor ran over to his dad. Renée ran to her parents with tommy picked her up.

"daddy look, uncle Dom fell asleep and so did aunt Kat." Tommy looked over kat had curled up to Dom. Kim went in to grab a camera and took a picture.

"time to black mail." Kim said smiling. Tommy just shook his head

"he already asked me." Kat said sleepily

"Damn." Kim said

"Mommy cussed." Renée said

"Sorry honey."

"Dom figured that you would try to black mail us with something. He asked me to move into his guest bedroom."

"the guest bedroom? Why not the main room?" Kim asked slyly

"we are going to take things slow. Dom wants me to move in with him and we will see how it goes.

The next day Kat had moved out if Tommy's house and into Dom's guest room. Dom was at work when the monsters attacked the school. Dom got some students out of the way. Connor Kira and Ethan managed to find to find a place to morph. Dom kept all the other students away. Tommy came later morphed.

"Zeltrax, guess you have not learned your lesson yet." Tommy said

"Black ranger you are mine today." Zeltrax said

"Focus, we only need Tommy, the others don't matter." Elsa said

The rangers started to fight Elsa and Zeltrax. Dom watched making sure that the students were not going to get involved. All of a sudden a white flash came down onto the field. There was a white ranger and by the looks of it he was evil. Tommy did the best he could but the appearance of the evil ranger unsettled him. Elsa shot tommy with a ray and he dropped. Elsa then grabbed something a shot it with the ray. It item flashed green and out of the flash came a green ranger. Dom knew who it was. It was Dragon, the evil green ranger. They had managed to separate tommy's darkside from him. Connor and the others were shocked but they continued fighting.

"guys get out of there now." Dom yelled

"we can take them." Connor said.

"Connor , you listen to me. You guys are not ready for something like this. Get out now."

"I agree with Dom you guys are not ready for evil rangers." Hayley chimed in

"you guys are pathentic." Dragon said. Dom ran out of his hiding place when Connor, ethan and Kira were thrown back. He knew tommy's fighting style well enough but never spared when he was dragon.

"Dragon, it's been awhile." Dom said scowling.

"Dom, you think a weakling like you can handle the power of the dragonzord?" Dragon laughed evilly.

"Dom can you hold on for a few seconds. I will get youy guys out of there." Hayley said

"you guys are weak." Dragon and the white ranger left with Zeltrax and Elsa. A invisa-portal opened and Dom and the others landed in the Dino liar. Kim was there with Kat. Dom sank to the ground panting due to the difficulty of the fight. He got up and punched Connor. The others were surprised

"you are an idiot. You could have died." Dom said angrily walking away

"what exactly happened?" Hayley asked

"they drained the evil energy from Tommy and recreated the green dragon power." Dom said sitting down. Kim and Kat got tommy over to the med table. Jason ran in.

"I saw the fight on tv. Was that really the green ranger?" Jason asked

"Yeah. It's Dragon. The ranger has his personality." They all gasped

"Dragon was still a part of Tommy's soul?" Kim asked

"always has been." Dom said

"what should we do. Dr.O is out." Kira asked

"we wait and see." Hayley said

"Dom, you okay?" Kim asked

"fighting Dragon took a lot out of me. How is Tommy?" Dom said

"He's unconscious. What am I going to tell Renée." Kim said near tears

Dom looked over at Jason. Jason nodded.

"Call Dana." Dom said getting up

"OK with what how do we get ahold of her" Hayley asked

"the ranger distress system. I created it with Billy and Andros. Every former ranger has access except ninja storm."

"who you going to call." Jason asked

"Billy and Trini. Carter and Dana. Anyone else you can think of?" Dom walked over to Tommy's computer

"this is gearhead on the RDS system. Requesting yellow saber-tiger, blue wolf, fire rescue 1 and med rescue 5." Dom said into the Mic

"Blue wolf here with yellow tiger" Billy said

"fire and med rescue here." Carter said

"Gearhead here. we have a situation."

"what happened?" Billy said

"Green dragon has returned. White falcon was drained. Evil white appeared also."

"on our way just need to get a few things."

"thanks. Gearhead out."

"blue wolf out"

"fire rescue out"

Billy and Trini arrived an hour later. Trini was starting to show more. Kim was surprised. Carter and Dana arrived fifteen minutes after that. Kat answered the door

"I am here. where is Tommy?" Dana said

"Down in the Medbay. Kim is with him." Kat said

The four adults went down into the basement. The kids were sitting on the couch. Hayley was at the computer. Kim was sitting next to Tommy with Renée. Jason was in a chair with Trevor. Dom was deep in thought when he looked up and saw his friends. he got up

"What exactly happened. you said green dragon does that mean.." Billy began

"they managed to extract the remanants of the green mighty morphin ranger powers from Tommy. They managed to drag Dragon out of Tommy with it."

"Dragon? Is that why Connor has a black eye." Trini asked worried

"That was Dom." Kim said

"what? why?" Carter asked. Dom was normally calm.

"Connor went against Dom's advice and nearly got the team killed." Kat said

"I still think we could take the two evil rangers." Connor said

"two? With just the three of you? On top of which one is Dragon?" Dom was right to do what he did." Trini said

"Dom did the right thing. You guys were too young to remember what the green powers could do." Billy said

The discussion got more heated when the evil white ranger and green rangers appeared in the quarry. Connor and the others morphed to go fight. They were managing to hold on but barely. The two rangers were too much for the Dino's. Dom sighed and walked over to the middle of the room. The others were wondering what he was doing. They all heard Dulcea say _Dominic now is the time. _Dom looked at the others and they were wondering what he was doing. They were surprised when he got into a stance.

Dom yelled, "It's Morphin Time! Gold Ranger Power!" He morphed in front of everyone. their mouths dropped. In front of everybody in the lair stood the Gold Zeo Ranger. Jason's expression did not change.

"Dom wha…" Kim and Kat said

"Girls yell later. I have to rescue the Dino's."

"Fine. but you are going to explain everything that is going on." Jason said in his leader voice.

"will do." Dom said in a muffled tone. He teleported out

Connor and the others were fighting the evil whit ranger and the evil green ranger. They heard a thud. They were shocked to see the gold ranger standing in front of them. the gold ranger managed to knock away the white ranger and took on the green ranger

"So Dom, you managed to become a ranger. I will show you what it really means to be a ranger." Dragon said. Dom and Dragon went at it as hard as they could get. Dom knew tommy's fighting style better than the kids. After a while Dragon Back off.

"Time for Dragonzord Power." Dragon brought the dragon dagger to his lips. The six tone flute sound rang through the Quarry. A roar rang through air. The DragonZord has returned to the surface

"Shit! Connor call the zords." Dom Yelled.

Connor did what was asked and formed the Thundersaurus megazord. the Evil White Ranger stood there then tried to attack Dom. Dom held him back to prevent the Dino's from being overwhelmed. He retreated after a while. The Dino's did their best but the DragonZord was too strong. The Green ranger laughed then left leaving the megazord with moderate Damage. Then four rangers left. They arrived back at the Lair. The teens demorphed and Dom demorphed and fell to the floor. He was covered in sweat. Everyone looked at Dom. Dom Told them what Dulcea told him then fell back on the couch. Jason looked at Dom proudly. Dom was definitely the person to hold the gold power.

"Well that explains your fast recovery." Dana said

"Why did you not tell us you were a ranger?" Connor said angerly

"I did it because you guys need to learn to fend for yourselves." Dom snapped back. "You guys are a team and need to start to act like it. Kira and Ethan work well together but as the leader you need to learn to work with others. Having good individual skills is important but the key to being a ranger is teamwork. This team has it the hardest because you three could not be any more different. Tommy and I might not always be here. I was given the power because the previous owner Trey has decided to retire. Trey figured I would be the one who could use it to its fullest without risking injury. I received this power the day after my attack."

"Dom's right Connor. There is more to being a red then being powerful. You are usually the leader, therefore you are the one responsible for your team." Jason said. "Right Carter"

"Right."Carter added

"I agree." Tommy had woken up.

"About time handsome." Kim said smiling with tearsin her eyes

"Daddy!" Renée ran to him and hugged him

"Hey princess. And hello to you Beautiful." Tommy kissed Kim.

"you okay Tommy?" Dom and Jason asked

"Yeah, Tobias woke me up." Kim and Dom were shocked

"he's still around?" Dom asked

"guess so" tommy said

"that means the others are too." Everyone besides Kim, Tommy, and Dom was confused

"Wait are you talking about your animal spirits?" Jason asked

"Yep. Tobias is my falcon spirit. The others were also able to hear the names of their animals." Tommy said

"they also help control our zords." Kim said

"Weren't most of your zords destroyed." Hayley asked

"he was the only ninja zord that was not destroyed." Dom said "besides the falcon ninja zord. The only other zord of the original's not destroyed was the dragonzord. The other dinozords which were also the thunderzords as well as the shogun and ninja zords were all destroyed."

"What about the Zeo and Super Zeo Zords?" Ethan asked

"Still in My Zord bay." Dom said with a smile

"wait your zord bay?" Trini asked

"Forget that I lived in there full time. I know a certain couple forgot a one point." Dom pointed at Tommy and Kim who blushed. The Kids started gagging while all the adults laughed "Worse night ever."

"So Kim and Tommy did the nasty in the Zord Bay Huh?" Trini said laughing

"Not in the zord bay it was in the tigerzord." Dom said deadpanned. "I heard the noises and told them to do it somewhere else. Zordon had contacted me about it."

"ZORDON KNEW?!" Kim and Tommy yelled

"oh he knew. That was one of the most awkward conversations I have ever had." Dom said shaking he head."anyways back to the situation how should we handle this tommy? Connor maybe the leader but you are the mentor." Dom said

"let's not forget the fact that you are a ranger and did not tell us." Kim said narrowing her eyes. "and you have the gold Zeo powers from what I understand nearly killed Jason."

"Dom, so Dulcea told me the truth then." Tommy said looking at his friend

"it was her idea and trey's. they thought Mesogog might pull something with the green ranger coin he found. Trey decided to retire and gave the powers to me. I did not want to worry you guys." He looked over at Kat who had a hurt look on her face. "Sorry I did not tell you this sooner but I need to make sure we had an ace in the hole if the managed to extract the green powers from Tommy."

"I know Dom." Kat said looking back at her future boyfriend

"Good thing you got them. Man that green ranger has a nasty temper. He did not seem human but the white one did." Ethan spoke up

"He is." Dom said

"Tommy and Dominic can you guys get over here so I can examine you two." Dana said

"well everything checks out." She said after a while

"the city is all clear." Hayley said as she got up and left

"thanks Hayley. See you later." Tommy said

Kim and Jason put the kids to bed and came back down stairs. Connor was still angry that Dom butted in.

"how are we going to handle two evil rangers. From I have seen at most there ever has been is one." Kira said

"we can take them." Connor said haughtily. Tommy shook his head

"you guys have little experience when it comes to fighting. When the others fought me they already had half a year of ranger duty done." He looked over at Jason and Kim'

"we did and it still took us almost two weeks to convert him back to good. the other evil rangers took a lot less time. Dragon is not an opponent that can be underestimated." Jason said

"There is also the fact that there was 5 of us and we had been friends for a long time and knew each other's style." Kim said

"I was evil for a three weeks and it took a lot to bring me back to normal." Kat said

"the problem is not the green ranger. We can deal with him when the time comes but the white one. He is human that means he may just be evil or he may be under some kind of spell." Dom said

"that means we can't destroy him." Tommy said. They all looked at each other trying to figure out what to do.


End file.
